mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Life After Death (Map Game)
Welcome to Life After Death, a game about Civilization after/in the Zombie Apocalypse. It has been 13 years since patient 0, and humanitiy has begun to reorginize in several regions, but zombies are still the apex predetor and outnumber humans roughly 30 to 1. Can you rebuild humanity, or will you be consumed? ' ' *How to kill a zombie #Destroy Brain, or remove the brain from the body. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Drowning also works, as that starves the Brain of Oxygen. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Chop it's head off. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Smash it's head and thus the brain to peaces. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Crush it to pieces under rubble or with a heavy vehicle like a tank or a railway train. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Burn it. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Dissolve it in acid. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Nuke it. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Wait about 10-5 years and mildew would have destroyed them as with a normal corpse. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #The brain must be destroyed or the body must be massively and hopelessly damaged/destroyed outright. (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Compleatly blow it up. #According to Haitian legend (Wikipedia) a zombie could also be saved by feeding them salt. #Flamethrowers can dstroy them by buring them to ashes (http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/) #Only destroying the brain will result in the true death of a zombie. Decapitation (severing the spinal cord) will only render the body immobile, while the head will still function and is capable of infecting the unwary. (http://zombie.wikia.com/) #Although medical treatment of bites has been shown to slow the death and resurrection of victims, there is no known cure. (http://zombie.wikia.com/) #According to Haitian legend (http://Wikipedia) a zombie could also be saved by feeding them salt. Rules #''This is not THAT game. This is not trying to be THAT game. Don't draw comparisons, don't call this THAT game.'' #The Game will start off with a few select nations, then players will be allowed to create their own. More on that later. ##A nation profile or full nation page (preferred) is required for any player created nations. To learn more about Pre-made nations, message Edge. ##*Profiles should have: Nation's full name, gov type, quick summary of history, population, area it is located, and Score, more on that later. ##Population of the PLANET is ~1 billion living people. #During each turn, you may do one of the following: ##Increase one of your Scores by 1*Nation Stage ##Expand your nation ##Cleanse an area ##Wage or continue wars #Mod rulings are final in every aspect. #You may not carve puppets/vassals from your own nation. You may create puppet/vassals to use in your turn and in wars, but they will be closely monitored. #Score is used in algorithm to scale things like power of army and navy. For more, see the algo on the talk page. Map Backstory Nations Bold Nations Require 2 of the following: 300 Edits on the MGW. 250 edits on the AH wiki. 1 month on either wiki. Express Mod approval negates the requirements. Italics Nations require 1 of the above, mod approval, or 2 of the following: 50 edits on MGW. 20 edits on AH wiki. 60 edits combinded between the two. IF YOU WISH TO CREATE A NATION,SUBMIT A PAGE OR PROFILE FIRST. IF IT IS APPROVED IT WILL BE ADDED. North America *'Provisional Government of the United States of America: #PraiseRoosevelt.' *''Provisional Canada:'' *Yucatan: *Baja: *Republic of Free California: *Phoenix Republic *Deseret: *Texas *Hawaii *''The Commonwealth of New England'' *''New York:'' *Cuba: South America *Andean Republics: *''United Republics of Uruguay and Buenos Aires: '' *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *''Provisional Brazil:'' *Amazon Collective: *Provisional Colombia: *Provisional Venezuela: *Guyana Federation: Northern Europe *Republic of London: *'Provisional England: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 16:30, September 19, 2015 (UTC)' *''Provisional Scotland'' *''Provisional Wales'' *Provisional Northern Ireland: *Provisional Ireland: Spar *Cornwall *Yorkshire *Sussex and Hampshire *Ireland ~~~~TheBlacklist1 *Iceland *''Provisional Denmark:':Türtlelørđχ' *''Provisional Norway *''Provisional Sweden': ''I would like to thank Feud for making Borealia possible 01:41, October 1, 2015 (UTC) *''Provisional Finland'' Western Europe *''Castile'': *Aragon: *Granada: *Provisional Galacia: *Republic of Brittany: *Republic of Burgundy: *''Provisional France:'' *Provisional Netherlands *Provisional Belgium Eastern Europe *Munich: Tft191 *Hamburg: *Northern Bavaria *Gdansk-Gdinya *Flensburg *Poznan. *Berlin: *Republic of East Germany: *Provisional Germany: *''Baltic Union:'' *Novgorod Republic: *Pskov: *'Republic of Moscow (Provisional Russia) '''Revolution 9 **'Siberia (Client of Moscow): Revolution 9 *Volgograd: *Kiev: *Novosibirsk *Irkutsk *Baku *Yerevan *Tbilisi *Sotchi Southern Europe and the Balkans *Republic of Milan *Republic of Genoa *Republic of Sardinia *Republic of Corsica *Provisional Italy: *Naples: *Venice: lord falconis *Sicily: *Provisional Greece *Croatia: *Skopje *Slovinia *Serbia: *Provisional Turkey: *Cyprus: *Crete: Central Asia *Turkmenistan *Dushanbe *Bishkek East Asia *'''Japan: [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *'North Korea:Triangle21' *'South Korea:KittenWars' *'Provisional China:'Tao64 *'Taiwan:' -Seiga *'Hanoi:'' Middle East *''Mecca and Medina (Provisional Saudi Arabia):'' *Yemen: *Oman: *Kuwait: *Provisional Iraq *ISIL: *Provisional Israel: With Blood and Iron (talk) 02:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) *Provisional Palestine: *Syria: *Syrian Rebels: *Kurdish Rebels: *Provisional Iran: India *''Provisional India:'' *Kashmir North Africa *''Provisional Egypt:'' *''Alexandria:'' *Carthage: West Africa *Provisional Nigeria: *Niamey East Africa *Provisional Kenya: *Rwanda: Central Africa *The CAR *Congo (Brazzaville) *Gabon South Africa *Republic of Capetown *Provisional South Africa: Oceania *Provisional Australia: *New Zealand: Captainjohnrex (talk) 11:44, September 17, 2015 (UTC) *Provisional Indonesia: *Provisional Fiji Remeber that everywhere where people can live, people are living. Nomadic Scavengers, small safe zones, and even self sufficient communities, exist pretty much every where, even if no "nation" resides there. The blank areas are completely open for custom Nations. Game 13 AZ 13 Years since the fall of Humanity. It is time to reclaim the planet. Maps will be up later today or tommorow. Category:Life After Death (Map Game)